Blue Haze
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: A Gabumon-centered fic, collection of short stories about his life with his friends. Full summary inside for each chapter.


A/N : So, yah, because of my eager of writing Gabumon's fic, here I try to put it in. This one is similar with my Colourful fic, with one-shot for each chapter. But, this one is more focused to Gabumon :3 I'll handle any ship you want XD

Pleased to see your feedback at the end of the story ^^

* * *

**Title : Feelings**

**Characters : Gabumon, Yamato**

**Summary : Gabumon wants to write down his whole life stories, and Yamato soon will learn about what he is implying with what he has written in it.**

* * *

_"Once upon a time, there was a group of childrens and their digimons. They shared lot of adventures, passing through tough time, sometime a cheerful one. Sorrow from losing their friends was exaggerating, but they had to move forward to cleanse the terrified world…"_

Gabumon stopped his paw from writing. He read it again from the first until the end, and was perplexed to find out that he could write something like that. It was sounded like a prologue of a story ( poorly that little did he knew, their adventures were truly becoming a series ). The reptile then resumed his writing, after a few moment thinking the right choice of words.

_"Me and Yamato are the member of that group. Among the eight of them, Yamato is the nicest to me. From him, I learn how to love and protect a brother, in which I don't have any of it. After the first moment he asked me to warm up Takeru ( not by him, but hey! I have a sharp intuition ! ), I can assume that Yamato is really care to his brother. Even that means sacrificing his life, he will do anything to protect him._

_As for his partner, I learned and tried to mimick him. I pretend to be him, but I don't have brother, though. So that's why I've tried to apply it to Yamato himself. I care about him, I'll never leave him, I'll do my best to cheer him… I…"_

Realizing that he had overwriting his own feeling toward his partner – which he shouldn't - Gabumon's face went red as he threw away his pencil aside nonchalantly. He was clearly writing a note about the journey of his life. He didn't have to write all only with him and Yamato.

He jumped from the couch, and made his way toward the refrigerator. His stomach rumbled a bit, and he thought that maybe some snack could clear his mind.

However, he found a note which was written with 'Don't-touch-until-I'm-home'. Heaving a loud grumble, the chubby digimon made his way back toward the couch. He leaped lazily, making a bump sound.

"Come on, you have to write something…" he murmured to himself. The pencil was already in his grip, sometimes he tucked it to his forehead, thinking that maybe it could help him. As for a good observant, Gabumon had known well when Yamato composed a song, or just the lyric, the reptile often found him hitting his pencil softly against his forehead. That's why now Gabumon mimicked his habit.

In a sudden, some words slipped in his mind, causing him to open his eyes quickly. Not wanting it to be gone before he wrote it, he quickly reached for the eraser and deleted the "I" word at the very end. He then continued writing again.

_'…and I'm quite sure he will do the same with me. We often misunderstood each other, but we always offer help to another…"_

A shiver went down his spine as he reckoned with their past. He shuddered, closing his eyes, trying to shake it away. But, he couldn't. So, he just wrote it down.

_"I was really disappointed to myself when I couldn't handle Yamato well. For the proof, he got sucked by his own negative energy. I couldn't do anything ; I could only pull him away from it, NOT deleting it from the very first. Yamato is a person that really hard to be learned. I…_

He trailed off, his pencil slipped slowly through his loosening grip. A soft tears soaked his fur, but he didn't wipe it. He just let them go. He wasn't strong enough to remember how was Yamato's face that time. Sorrowful, loneliness, all the things that Gabumon had never expected in him.

He sobbed, and blushed faintly that he had just gone wrong way. He, once again, supposed to write not only his relationship with Yamato. The red scarlet went even deeper, as he shook his head softly. He finally sat up in right position, and started to write in right order.

_"From that day, I promise to myself that I will do my best to protect him, not letting any harms, whether it comes from outside or inside. I won't let him down. I'll make up of my sharpless of sense in the past with the oncoming future…_

_After the final battle with Apocalymon, we got separated. However, three years from that, we met up again and joined a new adventure._

_Up until now, after BelialVamdemon's death, we Digimon are sent back to Digital World, as for the conclusion for not wanting any chaos in human world. However, faith in ourselves that don't want to be separated again with our partners made us come back here. With a promise not going wild and not making any destruction, me along with Patamon, Agumon, Veemon, and everyone else are prohibitless to live here. Of course, people is now not really freaking out when they see us in public. _

_Sometimes, when I wondered around by myself, I often meet with some girls that when they saw me, they knelt down and patted me like a dog. Me myself couldn't help, but pat at my forehead, or muzzle, seemed very relaxing for me._

_I can suppose that girls are gentle than boys. Not an offence, but I haven't even gotten a pat by Yamato. Is he too embarrassed to do that? Or, is he care me with another way? I don't know…_

He yawned loudly, stretching his arm up in the air. Feeling rather satisfied that he had written a lot, he closed the book and lied on his back.

Just a few minutes then, a heavy rain started to pour the entire city. Even with his fur, Gabumon felt a bit cold. He curled into a ball and drifted to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Yamato stepped in, shutting the door rather hardly. He was having a bad day, started from his outlined schedule, sudden practice, losing some money, and had forgotten the things he had planned to buy from very early this day. He just hoped that there was nothing more to make him pissed off.

His first sight landed on the sleeping mon, which that he found Gabumon was adorable when he was curling like that. He smiled softly, a grin then planted on his face. Just as he planned to tickle him out of his dream, his eyes caught the book, with a pencil on it.

The blond picked it up carefully, not wanting to make any sounds. He skimmed the book slowly ; it was clearly a new book, the pages were still white without any of writing. When he decided to place back the book, he felt at the footer of a page that wasn't flat like a new paper. It was coarse, seemed like it had gotten wet and had just dried out.

Quickly, Yamato opened that page, and was surprised to see that page was full of writing. In his mind, he forced himself not to read it, which he assumed that it maybe was Gabumon's privacy. But, at the other side, he was curious. His dominating natural curiousity made him read the page slowly. His face gave a slight change of expression when he reached the middle of the writing. Sometimes, he peeked through the book to the sleeping mon beside him. He reached the last part of the writing, and gave a slight chuckle out from his mouth.

When he finished, he just threw the book back on the other side of the couch. He gazed deeply at his precious partner. His lip curved into a smile, grateful smile. Reaching his hand down, he gently traced down his digimon's back, feeling the soft fur he had worn the whole time. He could say that… it was really comfy, so he didn't really mind that Gabumon didn't want to let it go.

Well, Gabumon had put if off once, when he was nearly froze in the very extreme temperature.

He was lost in his mind that he didn't realize Gabumon had woken up from his slumber. His ruby eyes stared at the teen, and his face quickly got invaded with five red shades when he felt Yamato's hand was rubbing his back. He was in his luck that he had his fur to hid it, so the blush on his face wouldn't get noticed,… unless Yamato touched it and felt the warmth that even could pass through the soft fur.

"Y-yamato?" the reptile whimpered, causing the blond to snap back and draw his hand back too.

"Sorry if I wake you up…" Yamato said regretfully.

"No! It's not like that!" Gabumon, which surprisingly had a quick reaction despite he had just woken up, waved his hand rapidly.

Yamato sighed, and then placed himself next to him. His right arm pulled Gabumon closer, and Gabumon himself was rather surprised that the force from only one hand was enough to move the chubby digimon like him.

Yamato, once again, let out a sigh before starting his words.

"I've read what you have written…" Gabumon gasped, and quickly he shook his head.

"W-what do you mean? I-

"Gabumon," Yamato called his name, firm but gentle.

The reptile digimon grew silent, and he just waited Yamato's move. He expected that he would give him some explanation, so he gave him a space. However, he widened his eyes when Yamato's hand landed on his forehead, and he closed his eyes in pleasure when Yamato began to rub it around his horn.

"I'm sorry…" Yamato's voice cracked the silent, guilty could be felt in it.

"You don't need to say it," Gabumon quickly replied, as he kept pressing his head to the blond's hand. Yamato smiled, he felt like he had a cute lil puppy all this time, but he just didn't realize it.

He shifted his position, and now he used both of his hands to caress Gabumon's face. The hands drew down, patting his muzzle and soon his cheeks. Gabumon was sure his face was burning, but he was really enjoying it. He snuggled more to the hand, and Yamato replied wordlessly by patting him more.

The chubby digimon whined when Yamato finally got his hands off from him. But then, the teen moved forward, giving him a firm hug.

"Thanks, for being around me all of my times," Yamato said, something that he should have did to him after he saved him from the Dark Cave.

Gabumon was utterly shocked with the sudden hug. But, his paws then moved by themselves, circling it around Yamato's back and returned the embrace.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Yamato. I'm the one who should sorry that I can't be a good friend for you," Gabumon quipped.

"You're not my friend. You're my partner. No matter how much you blame yourself or thinking that you're bad for me, I'll always think and see you as my precious partner," Yamato hugged him tighter. The warmth from his fur was really soft, giving him a soothing and relaxing feeling.

He then let go of his digimon, and patted his forehead again.

"I'll cook some dinner for us. Be a good puppy and stay here!" Gabumon whined when Yamato preferred him as a puppy.

"I'm not a dog, Yamato!" but, the blond didn't even have his time to hear his whine. Only his laugh that rent in the air, and soon… Gabumon joined his laughter.

* * *

I'm planning to put lot of their image/character song, Oretachi no Melody, part in this chapter, but it seems hard to write it down. Anyone who hasn't heard the song yet, you can search it on your web browser. Also, the lyric itself is quite touching. It's written of their feeling toward each other.

Anyway, reviews are deeply appreciated ! The more reviews, the quicker I post the next chapter. The main reason I post this is to know how many people that likes Gabumon, and whose the best pairing for him X3

See you!


End file.
